Discoveries
by Dancing Spirit1
Summary: AU Star Wars/Harry Potter Crossover. It starts out as a normal day on the Jade's Sabre, and then stuff happens....


1 Discoveries  
  
Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker were on the Jade's Saber with the rest of their family.  
  
Luke looked at Mara, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, something is wrong with this ship. I would normally say we could risk it but not with this many people on the shit. We need to stop and get some parts." Mara said, looking at the map in front of her, "We can go to this planet."  
  
"Alright, sounds good." Luke said as Mara started to bring the ship down onto the planet.  
  
Mara swore under her breath, "We're going to have to land in that Forest Area."  
  
"Okay, just be careful."  
  
"I know, dear." Mara replied, not looking at him, "Well this is strange. It seems to be night here."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that too." Luke nodded at the area.  
  
The ship finally landed and Mara got up, "Luke, you stay here and I'll go look around. Don't worry I have my lightsaber and my blasters."  
  
"Alright, fine." Luke said.  
  
Mara left the ship and started walking around the Forest. As she was walking, she realized that her commlink wasn't working on this planet. "Oh great… Just what I need, " she said out loud.  
  
She walked faster; this forest was giving her the creeps. All of a sudden, she ran into somebody. "Hey! What were you're going, jerk!"  
  
"Watch it!" the man snarled at her.  
  
They looked at each other for a few minutes. The man was staring at her strangely.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Mara demanded  
  
"Nothing of interest." He replied, snaring.  
  
"At least I wash my hair." Mara retorted to him.  
  
"I wash my hair."  
  
"Yeah sure. What, once a month? Anyway, do you know why my commlink won't work here?"  
  
"Your what?" He asked  
  
"My commlink." She said, showing the link to him.  
  
"I've never seen any of those in my life."  
  
"Okay….. Where the hell am I?"  
  
"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England."  
  
"Whoa! Slow down. Back up again."  
  
"Your at a school for magic." He said simply.  
  
"Like the Force?"  
  
"The WHAT? "  
  
"The Force."  
  
"Errr…. I have no idea what the Force is and I frankly don't care to find out."  
  
"Okay, never mind, then. So, umm, what's your name?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"I was just asking."  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I ASKED!"  
  
"Jade. Mara Jade. Now, I'm known as Mara Jade Skywalker. But you can call me Mara." She said coolly.  
  
"That's good. I'm Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts."  
  
"Good to meet you, Severus. I wish this meeting started off better but hey." Mara said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Yes, well. We can't always get what we want, now, can we?"  
  
"No, I suppose your right. Anyway, are there any places to fix ships around here?" Mara asked  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"That's helpful. My ship needs some parts."  
  
"And what would you like me to do about it? Make it magically work? I suppose having a look at it wouldn't hurt though."  
  
Mara lead him back to where the Jade's Saber was. Luke was standing outside the ship.  
  
Luke walked out to Mara and Severus. "Hello, I'm Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Are you here to fix the ship?"  
  
Snape snarled at him, "No. Pleased to meet you, Skywalker. I'm Potions Master Severus Snape. What exactly are you a master of?"  
  
"The Force."  
  
"That's the second time somebody mentioned the Force. I have no clue what it is. It is like magic?"  
  
"Magic? What kind of crap is that? There is no such thing as magic." Luke said, turning on his blue lightsaber.  
  
"That's what you think, you small minded fool." Snape pulled his wand out of his cloak, "Expeloarma!"  
  
Luke's lightsaber flew out of his hand into Snape's. Snape smirked at Luke, "Now, Mr. Skywalker please enlighten me… Is magic 'crap'?"  
  
"You have the Force!"  
  
"No, I don't. I am a wizard. Witches and wizards use magic. We use spells, potions. Not this 'Force' thing that you spoke of."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mara looked at Severus, "Could you please bring us to some of housing or something that you have? My son needs to sleep."  
  
"If I must." He said, and turned on his heels and stalked away with Mara and the rest of the group following him.  
  
  
  
Severus left Mara and Ben by themselves with Professor Minerva McGonagall and headed back down to the dungeons. He realized somebody was following him. He turned around and saw Luke, "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME, YOU DUNDERHEAD?"  
  
Luke stepped back, shocked, "Mara went to put Ben to sleep and I have nothing to do. So I wanted to watch you."  
  
"So what? I don't care what your wife is doing. I don't care what any of you bloody people are doing! I have a class to teach!"  
  
"I won't bother your class, I promise."  
  
Snape glared at Skywalker, "Fine. If you dare to touch anything in my classroom, you will be dead!"  
  
"Alright. Relax and calm down. I won't touch anything."  
  
Snape was about to say something to Skywalker but stalked into the classroom instead.  
  
Snape slammed the door as he entered the room. He faintly heard an, "THUD!"  
  
Han Solo stood in the classroom and looked at Snape. He sighed. Stupid Kid.  
  
"Are you conscious?" Snape growled at Skywalker.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Snape turned to his class as Han and Luke sat off to the side. Snape gave the class instructions to start a potion. The students started the potion.  
  
Meanwhile, Luke found an interesting looking indriegent on Snape's desk and put it into the potion that was on the desk, thinking it would be fine. He dropped it in the potion.  
  
BOOM!  
  
It exploded.  
  
Snape turned towards Skywalker and back towards the class, "Remind me never to have him help Longbottom."  
  
"Longbottom." Han chuckled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a burst of air and somebody ran into the room.  
  
It was Professor Trewlaney, "I have forseen it!"  
  
Snape looked at Solo, "She 'forsees' a lot of things that don't happen."  
  
"Oh. Well, my brother-in-law sees a lot of things too."  
  
"Apparently not doors."  
  
Han laughed and shook his head. Snape looked at him. "You'd have made a good Slytherin." Han shook his head. "Nah, Green's not really my thing."  
  
Snape turned to Trewlaney, "Let me, what is that you have 'forseen'?"  
  
"You have a sister!"  
  
"Are you mad? I don't have a sister."  
  
"Uhh… Does she drink or something?" Han asked.  
  
"Yes! You do! She's here. She's with Professor McGonagall right now."  
  
Meanwhile, Luke noticed that the words sounded familiar from somewhere…  
  
"Mara? She was with McGonagall before."  
  
"How is that possible? Mara doesn't know who her parents are, right Kid?" Han stated.  
  
"Yeah.. That's what she told me."  
  
"I don't know who mine are either." Snape said.  
  
"This is insane." Luke said.  
  
A few minutes later, Leia and Mara walked into the room while the guys were arguing.  
  
"What is going on?" Leia demanded.  
  
"Oh the usual, Luke's being a moron," Han said breezily.  
  
Leia gave him a look, "I wasn't talking about that. What else is new about Luke anyway?"  
  
"My * dear *colleague says that Mara is my sister." Snape said to Leia.  
  
"I see… Mara, do you know anything about this?"  
  
"Nope." 


End file.
